


He Calls His Sword Vera

by Corycides



Series: 100 Fics in 100 Days [35]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is easily bored, and has an under-developed survival instinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Calls His Sword Vera

Jeremy sprawled on the roof, the mid-summer sun making him sweat under his heavy uniform, and aimed the binoculars at the street below. His finger pushed on the ridged wheel, twiddling it back and forward until the Matheson Mob popped into focus.

|A battered Miles leant against the rusted out hood of what used to be a Jag, blood crusting half his face and one hand pressed to his side. Absently Jeremy freed one hand and made a gun, finger-barrel aimed at Miles head. 

'Pop,' he muttered. Then pitched his voice into a falsetto. 'Oh my gawd, Uncle Miles, you just, like, totally got brains all over my new vest. We have to get to Old Navy stat.'

Silence. Someone cleared their throat. 'Sir? General Monroe is here.'

'I know. He arrived earlier.'

'No, sir. I mean....right here.'

Jeremy twisted around and got a magnified view of an unamused Monroe face. Man could do with a facial, his pores were looking clogged. He lowered the binoculars, Monroe receding to a much more comfortable distance.

'What?' he said. 'The orders were not to shoot him. You didn't say anything about pretending to shoot him.'

Annoyance tic'd at the corner of Monroe's mouth. He dismissed the young guard with a tilt of his head, sending the boy hurrying back off the roof, and crouched down next to Jeremy at the edge of the roof. 'You already made your opinion of my orders quite clear, Baker,' he said, managing to pack a lot of cold into a quiet voice. 'I thought I had made it quite clear that I didn't want to hear it again?'

An outstretched hand demanded the binoculars. Jeremy handed them over.

'I was talking to myself,' he said. 'I can't talk to myself now?'

'Not about things I've told you to shut up about.'

An edge of actual, proper pissed off crawled along the edges of Monroe's voice. Jeremy rolled his eyes but shut up. Sometimes he did wonder why he was still on this side – other than the 'wasting 15 years of his life' and 'not been asked' (still a little offended about that) issues. Although it wasn't like Miles had much of a sense of humour either.

Monroe was staring down at the street, muscles fluttering along his jaw. The grim determination was heartening, until it dragged on a little too long. There was a difference between surveillance and just staring at your ex through long range military issue binoculars. The judge had been very clear about that to Jeremy that time.

'Maybe we should steal his diary,' Jeremy said. That, apparently, was a big no-no too. 'Dear Diary, today I was stabby, my sister-in-law was frosty and my niece was judgemental. Today we was kidnapped by the sort of folk that stick around deserted shitholes like this. It was the best day ever.'

Monroe lowered the binoculars and glared. 'Remind me why I keep you around again?'

'Because Miles liked me, and you're a sentimental bastard at heart, sir?'

'I'm going to kill Miles.'

'But not today,' Jeremy said.

'No, not today. But I could get some practice in by starting on you.'

'Good plan, because people aren't talking about your-' Mental stability? Hair trigger temper? Really, really bad reaction to Miles winning custody of Rachel? Tendency to beat people to death and then claim they went on 'a long leave'? Wow, Jeremy put the brakes on that worrying line of thought before he came up with too many options. '-terrifying public persona at all.'

That got him a mildly amused snort. 'We need a distraction, Jeremy. Send the men to engage Miles, make sure he knows we're coming. My detachment will re-acquire Rachel, before she does anymore damage.'

'Sir.'

Jeremy shuffled backwards. It was masochism, he figured, had to be why he stuck around.


End file.
